


On the Road

by empressearwig



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Girls Being Friends, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving Stefan means taking a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x10, Sacrifice.

"I think I have a plan," Bonnie says.

An hour later, she's in a car with Elena and Caroline and they're heading for Savannah. If someone told Bonnie that her head was spinning around in circles, she's pretty sure that she'd believe them.

***

"Tell me again how this person is related to you?" Caroline says, an hour into the drive. She's in the back, leaning forward into the gap between Elena and Bonnie's seats, and Elena puts her hand on Caroline's forehead and shoves her back without ever taking her eyes of the road.

Bonnie resists the urge to laugh and sighs instead. "Lucy is... Lucy is my cousin," she says finally. "My many times removed cousin. She's a descendant of Emily, too. And she's a witch."

"A witch that helped Katherine," Elena says, not for the first time. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Yes," Bonnie says. "I mean, I hope so. She turned on Katherine, didn't she? And don't you want to do whatever you can to get Stefan out of that tomb?"

"Of course I do," Elena says. "But that doesn't mean --"

"Actually, it pretty much does mean doing anything we can think of," Caroline says, leaning forward once more. "We have to get him out of there, Elena."

"I know that," Elena snaps and then quickly lets out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried and --"

"We're going to get him out of there," Bonnie says, reaching over to touch Elena's shoulder. "I promise."

From the backseat, Caroline asks, "Is it my turn to drive yet?" and Bonnie slumps back against her seat with a groan. Apparently becoming a vampire gives you the attention span of a five year old on a sugar high. This is going to be a very long trip, she can tell.

***

"Truth or dare," Caroline says, and Bonnie shoots her an incredulous look from the passenger seat. Caroline laughs and repeats herself. "Truth or dare, Bonnie."

"Just do it," Elena says from the back. "You know she won't give in until you do."

Caroline turns her head around and shoots Elena a brilliant smile, before looking back at Bonnie. "So, what's it going to be?"

"If I give in and play your game," Bonnie says, clutching at the door as Caroline passes a car seemingly without even looking where she's going, "do you promise that you'll watch the road?"

"Fine," Caroline says, waving her hand in the air, and Bonnie winces again. "Now. Truth or dare."

"Truth," Bonnie says, and instantly regrets it when Caroline looks at her with a wicked smile on her face and a gleam that Bonnie knows means trouble in her eyes.

"Do you or do you not have a little crush on Jeremy?"

Bonnie's jaw drops and she stares at Caroline in horror. "Caroline," she manages to get out in a strangled voice. "What did you --"

"Wait, my Jeremy?" Elena demands. "My little brother, Jeremy?"

Caroline nods gleefully and somehow Bonnie manages to smother the urge to hit her. She refuses to look back to see what Elena's face looks like.

"Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"Answer the question," Caroline singsongs.

Bonnie closes her eyes. "Yes."

"I knew it," Caroline says, pumping her fist in the air.

"What?" Elena asks, sounding completely flabbergasted. "What?"

Bonnie looks out the window and wishes that she knew a spell to disappear into thin air.

***

It's Bonnie's turn to drive, and she's laid down explicit ground rules. There will be no talk of boys. Caroline isn't allowed to ask if they're there yet every five minutes, or even every hour. Elena doesn't get to listen to the emo music she's taken to since Stefan got locked in the tomb.

If any of that happens, someone is getting left on the side of the road.

From the appropriately cowed look on Caroline's face, Bonnie's pretty sure that she's taking the threat seriously.

And for an hour, it works. The only sound in the car is the eighties hair band mix that Caroline has on her ipod, and everyone singing along to the choruses, because those are the only parts of the songs that any of them know. It's exactly like every road trip movie ever made.

Bonnie should have known it was too good to last.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," Elena says, and Bonnie groans. "Seriously, Jeremy?"

"Yeah, Bonnie," Caroline says, leaning forward again. "Jeremy."

"Caroline, I have just one word for you," Bonnie says and Caroline's eyes go wide. " _Tyler_."

Elena's head snaps back towards Caroline. "Tyler?"

Caroline glares at Bonnie and then gives Elena a bright, very fake smile. "You know, I think we should stick to Bonnie's rules. No boy talk."

"What? No," Elena says. "Where have I been that I didn't know any of this?"

"Um, worrying about your boyfriend being locked in a tomb with his psychotic ex?" Caroline supplies and both Bonnie and Elena glare at her. She holds up her hands. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"Stop talking, Caroline," Bonnie says, rolling her eyes. She turns to Elena. "You've had other things on your mind."

"But I should still know these things," Elena says. "I don't want to be that girl."

"You're not," Bonnie insists. "Right, Caroline?"

"Totally not," Caroline says, hugging Elena from behind. "Would we lie to you?"

Elena snorts, but she covers Caroline's hands with her own.

"Okay, that's fair," Caroline says, nodding her head. "We deserved that."

"How about this," Bonnie says. "Let's get Stefan the hell out of the tomb and then we'll talk. About all of this. Even if we don't want to."

"I'm in!" Caroline says. "Elena?"

"Deal."

"Then we have a date," Bonnie says. "Now, let's do this."

She pulls up outside Lucy's house and parks the car. They have a vampire to rescue from a tomb.


End file.
